1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to popping of popcorn using microwave energy.
2. Prior Art
A popcorn package for microwave popping is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,045, issued on Aug. 3, 1976. With minor differences, this publication reflects a type of popcorn package that the assignee of such patent has been marketing in the USA for the last several years. Normally, the popcorn package is kept frozen until ready to use. Also, it is normal for many unpopped kernels to remain in a correctly popped package.